1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter in which a shift lever pivots in a seesaw motion in conjunction with reciprocation of a plunger coupled to an electromagnetic switch and a pinion gear is meshed with or removed from a ring gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A starter equipped with a conventional DC (direct current) motor is composed of, for example, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, an electromagnetic switch 2 which is for supplying current from a battery to a motor 1, the motor 1 which generates torque, a power transmission mechanism portion 4 which transmits the torque of the motor 1, and a clutch 5 which is for transmitting the torque to a ring gear 19; and the starter starts up an engine via a ring gear 19.
The starter includes: a shift lever 7 in which a fulcrum pin 20 that engages a plunger 9 coupled to the electromagnetic switch 2 with a clutch 5 that constitutes an output portion to the engine, is supported by a holder 23; and a clutch outer 21 that is an engaging portion between the clutch 5 and the shift lever 7 which moves the clutch 5 and a pinion 18 attached to an end portion of the clutch 5 in an axial direction by an axial motion of the plunger 9.
The shift lever 7 is composed of a pair of lever bodies 7a and 7b; and a passing through hole 7c which enables to pivot is provided on each one end side of the pair of lever bodies 7a and 7b of the shift lever 7. Then, a convex portion 22a of a shift piece 22 is passed through and attached to each of the passing through holes 7c. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-161724.)
Furthermore, a starter equipped with a conventional DC motor is composed of a resin lever (shift lever) and a resin annular plate (lever ring). The annular plate (lever ring) is formed with a groove on the side where a clutch (clutch shaft) is pushed out, and a plurality of washers are provided between a portion to be pushed out (stop ring) and the annular plate (lever ring). (For example, see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 4375314.)
In addition, a starter equipped with a conventional DC motor includes plate convex portions that are different on both sides, the plate convex portions being inserted and attached to hole portions of iron levers that are different on both sides. (For example, see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 4178214.)
In the starter equipped with the conventional DC motor, a portion where the clutch outer 21 is pushed and pressed is configured by substantially rectangular shift pieces 22 that are different on both sides. In recent years, further longer operating life is required; however, there generates a limit to abrasion resistance of the shift piece 22. Furthermore, there is a problem in that abrasion progresses; accordingly, a crack at a corner portion of the shift piece 22 is generated and it causes an obstacle to a movement of the clutch outer 21 and the shift piece 22.
Further, in the starter equipped with the conventional DC motor, a portion where the clutch outer 21 is pushed and pressed is formed to be an annular plate and, in assembling, the lever needs to be made of resin that is deformable in horizontal directions; and thus, it causes deformation and fracture of the lever and it becomes an obstacle to durability. In addition, the groove of the annular plate is formed only on the pushing out side; and therefore, abrasion is generated on the clutch return side. The annular plate has directionality and therefore there is a problem in assembling performance to the clutch.